


Retribution

by GemmaRose



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Double Penetration, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Living on Unicron does more than just mess with a mech's memories. With time and exposure, even the most upright mechs can be convinced that certain moral absolutes aren't actually that absolute. That certain forms of payback are not only acceptable, but justified.





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Atomizer is form IDW, Rodimus is from TFA, Thunderclash is from SG!IDW, and Damus and Scissorsaw were forged here on Unicron but they're both IDW-scale.
> 
> Warning: I would personally call this fic more fucked up than the Overlord/Froid one because it casts the depersonalization and indefinite abuse of a mech as a socially acceptable thing. If this story makes you uncomfortable, feel free to stop reading at any time.

Rodimus shuddered, staring at the hulking frame chained down in the main square of the Bazaar. Atomizer's field flared protective around him, his friend's arm sliding round the back of his shoulders, resting mostly on top of his spoiler. “You don't have to do this.” he murmured, fingers tracing familiar aimless patterns on Rodimus's plating, soothing the frantic spin of his spark.

“I do.” he insisted, but didn't pull away. “But I don't have to do it alone, right?”

Atomizer smiled down at him, shifting to clasp his hand firmly on Rodimus's shoulder than before. “I was going to suggest we take turns, but if you wanna go together I'm not gonna complain.”

“Carrier!” Damus pulled away from his friends and came jogging over to them, beaming openly. “What do you think? I asked the scientists at New Vos to hit it with extra-strong everything, it can't even stand with those chains sunk into the ground.” Damus gestured at the heavy iron links which ran from thick cuffs on their new dispensary's wrists to equally sturdy stakes driven into the ground nearby.

“He's very... pink.” Rodimus said, letting Damus fall in step on his other side as they circled the hulking frame. He still looked as imposing as he had the day he sliced open the wall of their tent and stole Rodimus away for the worst heat of his functioning, his armour heavy and frame bristling with integrated weaponry, but the colours weren't the only changes the bastard had undergone. His frontal armour had been almost entirely removed, baring the protoform beneath, and from his chest hung a pair of breasts heavy with purified energon which looked even cleaner than Rodimus's own. So heavy, in fact, they hung halfway to the ground, swaying as the dispensary rocked back and forth on his hands and knees.

His face, when they circled far enough around to see it, was what finally made Rodimus relax. There was no hatred in it, no sharp intellect lurking in those once-blue optics. They were pink now, clouded, his strong jaw hanging slack and mouth invitingly open. “See those shiny blue bits on its audials?” Scissorsaw asked, walking over with the rest of his and Damus's friends in tow at a respectful distance. Rodimus nodded. They were hard to miss, one of the few non-pink parts of his frame now. “Those make sure it's enjoying this. The one through its anterior node keeps him from fighting back, if somehow everything else stops working on it.”

“Good to know.” Atomizer said, though his free hand drifted towards his bow. Rodimus swatted it away.

“No shooting our new dispensary!” he scolded his friend, “Damus and Scissorsaw worked hard to get it for us.”

“Thanks, Carrier.” Scissorsaw beamed, and Rodimus was once again grateful for the custom visor that kept his sparkling from looking like the mech who sired him. It would stop anyone making the connection now that monster was chained up in the middle of the camp.

“I get first dibs on it since I’m the one who brought it home, but I’m going to give them up to you.” Damus said, gesturing towards the dispensary. “You deserve it, after...”

“After what happened.” Atomizer finished, and Rodimus shivered as he cancelled the memory recall his processor attempted automatically.

“Thank you, Damus.” Rodimus grinned, reaching out to clasp his sparkling’s hand. Primus, he’d grown so big since he set out and made his little Justice Division, almost as tall as his sire and certainly at least twice as heavily armoured. “And you too, Scissorsaw. I’m certain you helped.”

“I did.” his youngest grinned, and behind him his friends sniggered.

“Are you alright starting off alone?” Atomizer asked, and Rodimus nodded.

“You’ll be right there, and it can’t fight back anyways.”

“Alright.” Atomizer took a knee and pressed their forehelms together. “I’ll join you as soon as I’m allowed.”

“Aaaand we’ll be going.” Damus chuckled, grabbing Scissorsaw and tugging him over to where their friends stood. “Have fun!”

“We will.” Atomizer called back, and Rodimus chuckled at how Scissorsaw practically ran back to his friends. It was kinda cute, how even Unicron-forged mechs thought it was weird to be around when their creators were interfacing.

“Alright.” Rodimus squared his shoulders, and Atomizer helped him shove his way to the front of the crowd. The dispensary still knelt on all fours, and as Rodimus drew closer he felt the unbridled lust which filled the once-mech’s field. “Not so tough now, are you?” he asked, kicking the dispensary’s leg at the knee. It obligingly spread its knees, and Rodimus examined its valve. The rim was plush, almost swollen, certainly packed to bursting with sensors. Lubricant dripped steadily down from its ventral edge, over an oversized, pulsing node with a sky blue bar through it, the sensitive spot encroaching on what seemed to be a disabled spike. Somehow, that observation was what let Rodimus finally relax enough to retract his own modesty panelling and let his own spike extend. The dispensary whined, no doubt sensing the charge that crackled through his field as he stroked himself to full pressurisation, and Rodimus chuckled as it lowered itself to the perfect level for him.

“That’s a good little dispensary.” he grinned, stepping in close enough to lay a hand on its aft. “Nice and eager.” he lined the tip of his spike up with the dispensary’s valve, and sheathed himself in one strong thrust. His spike went easily, but not without resistance, the valve around it warm and perfectly tight. It moaned wantonly, and Rodimus laughed as he set a harsh pace, doing his level best to mimic what this beast had done to him so many meta-cycles ago. “Like that, huh?” he snarled, and it moaned louder. “Go on, take it.” he thrust harder, hands heating hot enough to compromise the armour under them as he held fast to the dispensary’s hips for leverage.

It rocked back into his thrusts, moaning like cheap shareware, and Rodimus threw his all into fragging the mech senseless despite their massive size difference. He overloaded with a shout, and Atomizer was at his side immediately, spike already fully pressurised, nudging him with one hip to get himself enough space to join in on the fun. More mechs from the camp were crowding around their new dispensary’s helm, and Rodimus staggered back to pull a cube from his subspace. A little thing he’d kept hidden, secret from Atomizer because he knew his friend would call it reckless to have around.

The fumes when he cracked the lid were enough to make his helm spin and spike throb right back to full pressure, and he shoved his way to the front of the line at the dispensary’s helm. “You liked that.” he told it, and dull pink optics stared back at him. It probably should’ve bothered him that he didn’t care about this once-mech’s loss of self and agency and personhood, but this monster was the one who had forced himself on him, had sparked him up with a bitty so big he’d dislocated a hip during the emergence. Monsters deserved a monstrous fate, and becoming the bazaar’s shareware-slash-community-dispensary was as horrible a fate as a mech could have without being outright captured by the quintessons in the mountains.

“You’re going to like every single thing done to you today.” he told the dispensary, and poured the most potent aphrodisiac he’d ever encountered down its intake. It swallowed eagerly, and then its fans _roared_ to life. Atomizer made a strangled little sound from where he was still monopolizing the dispensary’s valve, and Rodimus stepped aside to let the mechs around him pour their own contributions down its intake, littering the ground underpede with emptied cubes. It moaned and shuddered, and Rodimus slid back around to Atomizer’s side, spike in hand and more than ready to rejoin his friend in that unnaturally tight valve.

“Get in here.” Atomizer panted, dragging Rodimus close enough to get his spike into the valve which was now practically _gushing_ lubricant. It was still perfectly tight, but now with Atomizer’s spike alongside his own Rodimus swore he felt some actual tension around the rim of the dispensary’s valve.

“Frag, that feels good.” he moaned, setting his hands back in the dents he’d left last time and picking the pace back up.

“You like this a lot, huh?” Atomizer chuckled, his glyphs laced with static as he kept his own rough rhythm. It didn’t match Rodimus’s, but the contrasting drag of his friend’s spike and the dispensary’s slick valve walls was something like intoxicating. Or maybe that was the lust draft fumes fragging with his processor, but if Atomizer asked it was definitely the former. “Maybe I should let you- frag me out here sometime.” he moaned low, shoving as deep as his spike could reach and grinding on whatever nodes were in there.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Rodimus laughed, twisting to nip at his friend’s torso just above his vents, which promptly stuttered. “Exhibitionist.”

“Hedonist.” Atomizer fired back, bending his helm to bite at Rodimus’s audial flare.

Rodimus moaned, and Atomizer sucked more of the sensitive armour into his mouth, biting down again lower, sinking his denta in harder. Rodimus gave a wordless shout as he overloaded again, hips pistoning into the dispensary’s valve, and Atomizer’s overload soon followed. Rodimus held his hips as flush to the dispensary’s as he could get until Atomizer began to pull out, at which point he staggered back and let someone else take his place. All around, mechs were falling into each other, spikes sinking into valves or simply spraying transfluid over the dispensary’s frame, streaking its pinks with silver.

“That’s a good colour on you.” Rodimus jeered, and when Atomizer scooped him up he didn’t complain a bit. His legs felt weak from the force of his overloads, and his spark felt lighter than it had since- well, since he and Atomizer had come here. “That felt good.” he sighed as Atomizer began staggering back towards their tent.

“Oh yeah.” Atomizer chuckled darkly. “And it wasn’t a half bad frag, either.”

“I think I liked fragging you for rent better, though.” Rodimus grinned, and Atomizer laughed.

“I was thinking the same thing.” he friend agreed, bumping their forehelms together. “Wanna snag some recharge while the rest of the camp’s busy?”

“Frag yes.” Rodimus sighed, letting his optics slide shut as he leaned against Atomizer’s chest. Atomizer would keep him safe, he always did when he was home. They were far from the lake and the bestial sparklings Onyx had plied from their frames, the one mech who had dared attack him within the bazaar’s encampment was neutralised to the point it would never hurt another mech again, and everyone he cared about was safe and sound. Best. Mega-cycle. Ever.


End file.
